


a pretty admirer

by starrymomo



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drang and Gran love each other but they can't be togetherTM, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: After escaping from the Empire, Gran finds a present for him on his room. From who could it be?





	a pretty admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! momo here again~ now with a Drang/Gran fic! It's a, uh, drabble? one shot? idk. But I really wanted to make something fluffy and maybe a tad angsty...? I mean, I didn't get the angst right bcs I love fluffy things way too much lmao Anyways, hope you like it!
> 
> As always, here is my twitter: @starrymomo__
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

Gran ran through the town. It was raining, and behind him he heard the footsteps of the Empire soldiers that were following him. 

He started running more, and went into an alley. He hid there for a moment, until the soldiers passed him. 

He sighed. He hadn't expected to be found by the Empire, but of course everything had to go awry on his birthday, and to top it off, during the "party" Katalina and the rest were more or less throwing for him. It was just eating well in a dinner, but it had been fun nonethless. Until the Empire had appeared, and they had to run off in different directions, of course.

Gran looked out of the alley, and saw the soldiers going to his direction. As so, he went more into the alley, hoping it wasn't a dead end. 

And it wasn't, but there were two paths and Gran wasn't sure in which direction the Grandcypher was. He cursed under his breath, what a great time to be lost.

He decided to take the left path, but when he proposed to go that way a barrel fell, cuting his path. Gran was ready to get it out of the way, but he heard the soldiers closing in and decided to go the other way.

He ran, and ran, taking turns he didn't want to take. But every time he was going one way, something blocked his path. Gran didn't quite understand what was happening, but when he arrived safely to where the he kind of thanked whatever force stoped him from taking the wrong turns. 

Gran looked behind him, making sure there were no soldiers near. Although there were none, he did see a mysterious figure leaving, but when he proposed to follow them, he saw Katalina arrive with Lyria and Vyrn, and he heard Rackam scream for them to get into the Grandcypher.

Gran forgot about whoever was he saw, and climbed aboard the Grandcypher with the rest.

Finally, they escaped. Tired, and completly soaked, everyone went to their rooms. 

Gran sighed while entering his room, alone, as Vyrn had gone with Lyria, who was still shaken and they decided someone should stay by her side. Katalina was also gonna stay with her, but first she needed to change.

Gran looked at the ceiling, and then around his room. It was nice being in the warmth of the Grancypher… although, why was there a box on the bed? Gran looked at it, frowning. It was a pretty cute box, wrapped with dotted pink paper and a blue bow, but it seemed suspicious. 

Gran got closer slowly, and opened it, not sure what he would find. 

But he just found a brown teddie bear. It was fluffy, and cute. It's eyes were black, and it had a tiny pastel blue sweater. Attached to the bear, there was what looked like a letter. 

Gran sat down on his bed, taking the letter and opening it. 

"Dear Gran,

Here is a gift for your birthday. I hope you like this precious teddie bear! 

With love,

Your pretty admirer."

Gran looked at it, read it again, and frowned. Was it from…? It could only be his, right? After all, he had only called "pretty" one person in his life… But why would he get in danger for such a stupid thing as a birthday was…

Gran sighed, and smiled, leaving the note on his bed and hugging the teddie bear. Whatever the reason was, he was glad Drang had bought him that bear. And Gran was sure that the mysterious figure he saw was him, and that he was,the one who helped Gran get out of there.

But it was kinda sad. Knowing they were on opposing teams. Gran sighed… maybe one day… maybe one day they would be on the same team. Gran was sure of that.

And with that, and after changing his soaked clothes, he went to sleep, hugging that teddie bear and smiling.


End file.
